MISTRESS OF EVIL
by angel-by-the-light
Summary: THIS IS ABOUT SLEEPING BEAUTY! ITS AFTER MALEFICENT DIES! YOU WILL LOVE IT!


Ch. 1

Opening

The brave prince charged towards the castled, cutting through forests of thorns upon his gallant steed. He came to the draw bridge and was stopped by a woman, aged by evil, and with a head piece tall to look like thorns. Her scepter, with a dark crystal on its top, in one hand, and a fist of furry in the other. Her face with a forced grin on it finally started to speak.

"Oh prince charming, I cant let you awaken your love. So you shall face me, ME! The Mistress of all evil, and with all the powers of HELL!!!"

The Mistress's cloaks started to become engulfed in flames. Her size grew and finally was consumed by the flames she created. Out of the fire, a dragon arose with black scales and a purple chest. Even in this form, her laugh echoed through out the mountains and down the valleys. Her scaled face, filled with rage finally faced the prince.

SNAP! The dragon attacked the prince. With haste the prince stayed behind his shield. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Her blows kept coming until; finally, the dragon took a deepening breath, and flew demonic flames imprisoning the prince. With his shield once more he broke free. Another blast of flames also avoided by the shield send the prince to the edge of the cliffs. SNAP! Once more the fierce dragon attacked the prince throwing the shield into the flames.

The three fairies came from the background of flames and surrounded the mighty prince's sword.

_"With this sword of truth behold,_

_Fly swift and true for all to behold._

_May Good triumphant over evil,_

_And pierce its heart for all good to prevail."_

With these words by the fairies, the prince threw his sword into the dragon, piercing its heart. An agonizing scream was heard, as the dragon fell over the ledge and into the deep trench filled with fire and burning thorns. When they looked down, all which was left was a sword through some ragged robes engorged in the soil beneath it. The Prince went to the highest castle tower to the top to find his sleeping beauty, Aurora. With a Kiss, her deep sleep was broken. All seemed well until the cries, of an Innocent were made. They were to go unheard.

"Maleficent!" Her tears were pouring as she walked barefoot through the burning thorns and ash. As she did, the ash twirled around her feet. Blood dripped from them after stepping on the little thorns there. Whispers were heard. But they were only small delicate ones, barely even heard.

"My Maleficent, what have they done to you?" She reached for the sword, and burned her hand. She let out a loud hiss. The scorching pain on her hand left a burn mark.

"I will heal that later." She bowed at the robes of Maleficent, and whispers started to grow louder. It hurt her ears and the ash grew in a tornado.

"Salina!" The familiar voice filled the air and whispered to her.

"Yes, I will do it," Salina walked to the scepter that arouse from the ashes.

Salina put a want she pulled from her skirt towards her back. Out grew Butterfly wings. With the scepter in one hand she flew to the forbidden mountains. From the distance little light could be seen. They were torches. These were the king's men, invading the forbidden.

Flying over head, the sight of goblin blood and mans gore could been seen. A terrible sight to behold. Salina flew through the window in the highest tower. In there were the three parcels which needed to be delivered. Salina heard the foot steps of men coming up the stair way. The doors were knocked down and a soldier busted in. He paused and saw the packages and Yelled.

"MEN! COME QUICK! SHE HAS…"

"ENOUGH!" Salina pointed her wand and turned him into stone before her eyes. More foot steps came and Salina grabbed everything while flying out the window. The arrows fired at her were to low as she flew higher and higher. Out of the forbidden mountains she flew, deep into the forests to find a cozy cottage nestled into ground. She landed softly, and nearly passed out, but dragged herself towards the door, while she thought she was too high, she was not high enough. An arrow, lodged into her leg.

"Another bitch to heal" Her face expressing the pain she had. She knocked on the door. The heavy wooden door opened.

"Salina! What are you doing here??? You know it is forbidden." Flora, the pink fairy, one of the three fairies present yelled.

"Nice to see you too." Salina dragged her leg in and took from her arm one of the parcels. She gave it to flora.

"We cannot take that, you know that." Merryweather, the green fairy answered.

"You have to, Maleficent asked specifically you take this one." The room grew silent.

"Is that Maleficent's scepter?" Fauna, the blue fairy asked.

"Yes, and I have three more packages to deliver." Flora looked up, and shook her head.

"We shall take it." Flora took it in her arms.

"Thank you," Salina walked out of the cottage and grew out her wings. She was uplifted by the wind, and soared above the trees.

"Her wings are just like…"

"I know," Flora stopped Merryweather.

"What shall we call her?" Fauna asked. Flora took the blanket off the baby girls head. She saw the braclet on her wrist.

"It says her name is, Salene."


End file.
